Summer Boy
by heyhydee
Summary: I new Hermione emerges and takes over summer, but what if the small mistake Ron has done makes her forget of others' emotions? Will they ever get their new Hermione back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter**

A/n: this is the summer after 6th year. Rated M for language and maybe sex let me think about it.

**Hermione**

"Where the hell is Ronald!" Hermione said as she stood and leaned the window of the compartment. Ron's been acting weird lately, he was so distant she just told him she didn't feel like having sex with him yet cause all the guys she dated was just after the sex and she was afraid Ron will leave her right after the sex, he said he understood and he respected her decision. "I really think he's cheating on me"

"Be careful Hermione, remember the last time you accused him of cheating? You just got embarrassed" Harry said as he made his move on the chess board he was going against Ginny

"Yeah Hermione and if he does cheat on you well he's an idiot" Ginny said as she made her own move.

No matter what they say she can't shake the feeling that he was cheating on if Ron said he understood he was still a guy temptation won't be easy for him to ignore. After the war he got the fame and recognition he always longed for after being a shadow of his two best friends he finally got what he wished.

"I think I need to go to the loo" with that said the board lifted up and Hermione walked out of he compartment and walked to the nearest loo. 'He's not cheating on you Hermione think positive' she told herself. She reached the loo which had a sign 'Out of Order'

"Since when did magical toilets get out of order!" she shouted at the door. She then decided to go to the next closest which was at the other end of the train. The one near that passes the Slytherin area.

'Keep walking keep walking chin up' Hermione told herself as she passed the Slytherin tables. The Slytherins were all staring at her and giving her a knowing smirk as if they know something she doesn't know. She gave a sigh of relief when she finally arrived in front of the door to the loo. She turned the knob and saw an ungrateful sight. She heard the Slytherin's howl and laugh. She gathered all her Gryffindor courage and spoke up.

"Wow Ron thought you said you'll just get a book from Lavender? Didn't know that book you'll be getting need your dick out of your pants anyway I'm just here to say we're over and people are right I could've done better but I settled for you. You should be grateful that someone like me even wanted to be your girlfriend" Hermione turned with a smirk on her face. She didn't even bother closing the door but she heard a comment

"I wouldn't have done this if you weren't such a prude" Ron said. Hermione turned back to find Ron had already fixed himself

"Excuse me Ron I lost my virginity 2 years ago. Yes I lost it when I was 14 and I'm glad I didn't sleep with you cause you've got the smallest dick I've ever seen! Bye Weasley" she turned and the Slytherins were still laughing but not at her but at Ron. They were laughing so loud it made the train whistle sound faint.

"well I'm correct" Hermione said as she got her bag from the counter above the chair of Ginny.

"what do you mean?" Harry said as he turned his head who was shoving his jacket in his bag.

"He was cheating on me"

"How do you know?" Ginny looked at her

"He was fucking Lavender in the loo. They were that stupid to not lock the door"

"oh dear Lord are you ok? It's ok Hermione we're here for you" Ginny said as she turned away from her bag and hugged Hermione

"I'm fine. I don't even feel like crying after all that gut feeling and him being so distant all my feelings started to fade" she just shrugged

"Well Ron's an ass hope he doesn't go here or I'll break his nose I swear" Harry said as he followed the ladies out of the compartment "I mean look at you Hermione! Compared to Lavender you're so much better. Way out of Ron's league"

Hermione did remember how she looked like in front of he mirror this morning. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a dark blue button down paired with cream ballet flatts. Her hair wasn't frizzy it fell into small ringlets which she tied into a ponytail. She only dresses like that during the summer but it was time to show what the real Hermione looked like and she showed how she really was on the first day of 6th year. She wore a dark pink baby doll tank top with bleached skinny jeans paired with maroon pumps which shocked everyone.

"Well I'm actually relieved that we're over" Hermione said as she saw her family, everyone was there. Her mom, dad, and her sister "see you guys greet everyone except Ron for me" She hugged both her only best friends and left to meet her parents

"in a rush to leave?" her dad asked "how about your boyfriend won't you say bye to him?" her dad asked again without even letting Hermione answer the first question

"What boyfriend?" Hermione gave them a fake confused look which made all of them laugh. They also didn't like Ron for her they think he takes her for granted which Ron did the whole relationship.

"you two catch up on each other we'll take care of your luggage" Mr. Granger said

"You sure?" Hermione asked

"Now young lady we're not that old"

Hermione's twin sister, Rosalie, grinned and linked her arms with sister "Finally! How long I've waited for you to drop that arse! I mean seriously the least he could do was be a good boyfriend and be thankful some hot girl took notice of his lanky body"

"I never slept with him you know.." Hermione reminded her sister

"Oh.. Then what did you see in him?"

"I actually don't know. He never understood me, he's very naive, I can't even have a logical conversation with him. Gah I must've been drunk" they both laughed as they entered their pearl Camry

"ok so what do you have planned for the summer?" her father asked as he turned on the engine

The twins looked at each other and grinned "SUMMER HOUSE!" they shouted in unison

Their parents weren't shocked at all. Every year the twins would always stay in the summer home they bought 8 years ago. The house was more like a small manor without the eerie vibe. With the usual tradition of staying their for 3 months the twins became well known in the area.

**Draco**

"Idiot" Draco muttered as Ron passed him. Ron glared at him but Draco just smirked at him.

"Mate if you noticed we're in Kingcross' already" Blaise shook him

"I didn't notice that"

"we were laughing so hard we never heard the whistle" Theodore Nott said. People may think that these two, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Daphne are just there as cronies but the truth was they were really friends Draco just lead them he was the smartest amongst them.

"Hello Mother" Draco kissed his mother's cheek "father" Draco just bowed

"Mrs. Malfoy looking beautiful as ever" Blaise said as he kissed Mrs. Malfoy's cheek "Mr. Malfoy" he bowed

"Blaise are you staying with us this summer?" Mr. Malfoy asked sliding his arm around Mrs. Malfoy's waist. That gesture would've shocked many but in truth Mr. Malfoy was very sweet to Mrs. Malfoy but before it had to be in private.

"Yes sir as well as Theodore our parents will be going to Australia" Theo's dad and Blaise's mom got together so it meant Theo and Blaise are step-brothers

"That's good Draco can finally go out of that house and enjoy the beach. It was very convenient that we had a beach behind the house but Draco never went out" Mrs. Malfoy gushed and slid her arm around Mr. Malfoy

"yeah finally. The only tan he gets is from Quidditch" Blaise laughed and looked at Draco who was glaring at him which made him stop laughing

"Funny" Draco said sarcastically still glaring at Blaise

"Anyway where is Theodore?" Mrs. Malfoy looked around

"I'm here" Theo said as he walked around Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy

"We're now complete let's go." The couple turned and went through the barrier but as the three boys got through the barrier after the two adults Mr. Malfoy turned "Draco we took the liberty of bringing your car so that you and the boys could go out your stuff will be with us in the limo"

"But we have to change we don't look presentable" Draco whined

"You boys look fine" Mrs. Malfoy said and the adults continued walking

The three boys looked at each other. They were all wearing shorts that ended below their knees. Draco wore a light blue polo and beige short with dark blue boat shoes. Theo wore a blue v-neck shirt with white shorts and white boat shoes. Blaise wore a white and black striped shirt with black short with black nike's. They all shrugged at their looks.

"This will be a fun summer" Draco said as they strutted to his yellow porche.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hermione**

It's been two days and the twins arrived from school they've been storming in and out of the house just to buy the supplies and other stuff they needed.

The twins finally packed their stuff for the beach, they actually filled 4 suitcases each. Hermione and Rosalie stared at their reflection on their wall mirror. Rosalie and Hermione looked very alike with some differences. Rosalie had strawberry blonde hair and silver eyes while Hermione has rich brown hair and honey eyes. They both have ivory skin and no matter how long long they stay under the sun they don't get dark they'll just turn pink and got back to their normal skin. Anyways these two are both witches they're called the lucky twins. It doesn't happen often that there will be two wizards in a muggle family. Rosalie studied in Beuaxbatons.

They continued to stare at their reflection Hermione was wearing a loose black and white v-neck shirt and ripped shorts and hot pink bikini underneath with grey Toms. Rosalie wore a white button down, the sleeves ending just below her elbows with orange shorts and bright blue bikini and gladiators.

"We're pretty" Rosalie said

"I know" Hermione sighed then they looked at each and burst out laughing "We better go it's already 2 o' clock we'll arrive there around 5"

They grabbed their shades and went down bringing their duffle bags with them since they've placed their other luggage in their car the night before.

"Bye girls drive safely" their dad said as they pecked their parents' cheeks

"we will daddy. Love you both" Hermione said as she dumped her bag at the back seat of her red convertible Lamborghini

"Love you!" Rosalie shouted from the passengers seat

They waved at each other and the girls drove off. As Hermione drove Rosalie put down the hood of car and plugged in her iTouch and played a song

"what a perfect song Rose" Hermione smirked as she heard the first tuned. It was Kill my Boyfriend by Natalia Kills

They both sang along and the people beside them when the stoplight was red stared at them. The van beside them had a 7 year old boy staring at them. When the light turned green both girls blew a kiss at the little boy and sped away and continued singing.

After an hour of driving they made a stop at a gas station. They parked in front of the store.

"Damn I'm thirsty" Rosalie said as she grabbed four Red Tea bottles and payed for it "The gas?"

"just filled it" Hermione grabbed one bottle and opened it "Your turn to drive" Hermione said as she tossed the keys to her sister who immediately caught it

"ok what's the next song" Hermione said a she scanned her sister's playlist "ahah got it" with that Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce played and they also sang along. After an hour they it was Hermione' turn to drive but she only drive for 10 minutes cause they already reached their destination.

"Took us shorter than expected" Hermione said as she looked at watch "two hours and ten minutes"

Rosalie got out of the car to open the gates. Hermione drove the car inside and stopped a few meters and waited for Rosalie to close the gate and hop back in. They turned and stopped right in front of the main door. They stared at the white and blue house which was big enough for the whole in coming 7th Gryffindor students to live in and still have loads of space.

"I hope those people dad hired took out the white sheets. Remember last year it took us 4 hours to take out the sheets" Rosalie said as she took out the keys and opened the door "And I'm glad hey didn't forget this time"

"Well let's settle and head out we need to visit our special place"

They rushed upstairs as they levitated their bags. It was a good thing that there were many Wizard families in their neighborhood. Hermione entered her room with a big smile on her face, she was glad to be back, back to the place where there were no worries that anyone would tease her. She walked over to her room's balcony which overlooked the beach. She watched the surfers ride the waves. She can't wait for tomorrow but now she was just going to imagine what they have planned for the next day.

"Hey! You're not yet dressed!" Rosalie said as she rushed inside Hermione's room and opened all her suitcases and threw out articles of clothing and a pair of shoes "Wear those"

"Hello Hello Hello!" a familiar voice shouted down stairs

"Ginny! I totally forgot she'll be staying with us" Hermione said as she ran to the door of her room

"Don't worry you change I'll go to Ginny" Rosalie stopped her

"ok"

As Hermione changed she heard squeels and laughs downstairs. Both girls ascended the stairs and Rosalie showed Ginny her room. She came out of her room wearing a blue-green cropped tank top and a tight pink high-waisted skirt, that ended mid-thigh with black pumps. She headed to Ginny's room

"Well how do I look?" Hermione asked

"Great! Are we going anywhere?" Ginny asked as she looked at the two girls

"yes! Now change!"

"ok ok ok!" Ginny said as she yanked open her bags and grabbed some clothes and walked to her bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came out in a red silk halter top and a black and red plaid mid-thigh skirt with knee-high boots.

"Gorgeous as always like me" Rosalie said as she grabbed her sister's and Ginny's hands and went to their car. Rosalie was wearing a black sequenced short shorts and a cream loose tank top with blue pumps. Rosalie jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine

"Let's go to Deena's cafe" Hermione winked at the two girls. They both knew that deep inside the cafe was a club which held the biggest parties.

**Draco**

"Dan's having a party in Heaven's. Of course he wants us to go" Blaise said as he got off the phone. They all got their phones while they were there they figured out that the phone is a convenient way to keep close.

"His sister's party 2 days ago was awesome" Theo said as he leaned back on his floaty

"You just got laid" Draco said as he sat on one of the foldable chairs near his pool

"You guys did too, pretty nice catch you got too Drake" Theo said with a smirk

"I don't even know her name but I know it starts with an A. I'm very sure" Draco said as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice

"dude her name was Deena." Blaise said while laughing

"Whatever. Get up and prepare it takes you guys forever to finish" Draco said completely changing the subject. He already finished preparing. He was wearing a black button down and black jeans. He just sat there and droned he thought if he'll ever have a relationship like his parents. Sure they had an arranged marriage but even before they were informed about the contract they already loved each other. Maybe to many it's not obvious since they don't really show their affection since it would affect their image as the right hand of the Dark Lord but that was before now they could come out and still be sweet.

"I need a girlfriend a girlfriend that would last even after summer" Draco mumbled to himself

"Yeah you should. Now let's go" Blaise said as he twirled the keys around his index finger

"I doubt I'll get one. I do look like a guy who's just in it for the sex but for the first time I want something different" Draco said as he stood and the three boys slowly walked to Blaise's car

"Make an effort" Theo said. He was the nice guy of the group sure he slept around but he only does that once in a while.

"How? Girls go to me I've done no effort with my past relationships" Draco said as he slid on the passengers seat

"Then take a challenge. Someone that won't fall on your knees right away and maybe instead you'll be the one who'll be begging for her" Blaise said as he drove out of the Malfoy estate

"I'm a Malfoy. We don't beg"

"Well some day you have to, especially when that right girl comes then she might leave you, you know?" Blaise said

"If she's the one I won't let her get away"

"Nicole's still alive you know" Theo said. The moment he said her name made me shudder right away. Nicole was the girl he dated a year ago. Ever since they broke up the only thing Nicole did was try to tear him and his new girlfriends apart

"She's deranged I can't believe someone could be that obsessed with a person. Even obsessed with you Drake it's still too much. Bloody hell i'm acrually really sorry she's still alive" Blaise said shaking his head.

"I know God save me. I wish she forgets everything and move on I don't want any trouble anymore" Draco looked at the meter and Blaise was going 120kph "Woah man slow down the party starts in an hour! We have loads of time to get there" Draco said with big eyes

"relax! Don't get your knickers in a twist! It's not like you don't drive like this" Blaise said smirking

"I drive like this but what's the rush?"

"It feels good driving fast" Theo said

Theo wasn't much of a talker but when he does talk it's either funny, witty and has a good point. Draco faced the road again and a few minutes they'll arrive their destination. Heaven's the best club in this area.

"Let's get this on!" Dravo said making Blaise make engine roar. They parked outback near the club entrance.

"See too early! Too early!" Draco shouted as he got out of he car

"Shut up Drake you look like a five-year old" Theo said as he lead the way inside the club. There weren't many people just the party planners and the movers.

"eyy! Look who's excited!" someone shouted from behind them

"Hey Dan!" Blaise said greeting his friend. Draco paled at the sight of Dan he just screwed his sister two days ago

"Don't look so guilty Drake" Dan smirked at Draco

"Kill me" Draco mumbled

A/n: sorry for making it short. W!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hermione**

"Nice nice nice coffee" Hermione sighed as they entered the cafe

"Yes this place always makes me relaxed" Rosalie said as she slid down on the cushioned chairs

"It smells so good here. I don't ever want to leave" Ginny said as she closed her eyes

"You guys are just in time!" The three girls turned to where familiar voice piped from it was Deena. They all stood and hugged Deena.

"In time for what?" Hermione asked a they all sat down as Deena ordered a drink for all of them

"It's Dan's birthday! I can't believe you forgot your own ex's birthday!" Deena said as she faked a shocked expression

"Ohmygosh how can I be so stupid!" Hermione said as the color of her face started to fade. Dan was Deena's older brother he and Hermione dated when she was in her 4th year. Dan was a year older than Hermione. It was with Dan that Hermione totally changed. Dan showed her what she's been missing in life. She let herself go she gave herself to Dan and expected him to leave her but he stayed. When she was with him she felt free but she never took their relationship seriously with Dan's reputation of being a playboy she did all she could to not fall for him. It worked but when they ended their relationship due to her going to Hogwarts and him to a muggle school, it didn't turn out the way she expected. He didn't let her go.

_Flashback_

_It was pouring hard outside yet Hermione and her friends were all dancing under the rain in their local park. She was twirling and banging her head too much she bumped and fell on her recent boyfriend, Dan Ashburn. They smiled at each other and their lips slowly got closer to each other, Dan gave her a short sweet kiss._

_"I think we've had enough of he rain" he said and they stood and walked hand in hand to his Hi-ace. They went inside and locked the door. "Where are your extra clothes?" he asked as he searched the back of the van. Hermione joined him in search of her bag then she remembered she didn't ride with Dan to the park_

_"It's in Julia's car" she slapped her fore head_

_"tsk tsk. Here I have an extra shirt" he handed her a pink v-neck_

_Dan sat on the floor of van and took off his black shirt and Hermione couldn't help but oggle at his well toned body. Dan asked if she sees anything she likes with a smirk. Instead of answering him, Hermione crawled tonnwards Dan while she slowly undid the button of her blouse. Dan's smirk fell and his eyes filled with lust. Hermione shook off her blouse leaving her in a black mini skirt and her purple-laced bra. Hermione wrapped her legs around Dan's hips and kissed him with hunger. Her hands roamed his body starting from his chest then his arms then his abdomen and finally his back. Hermione put her he's on the crook of Dan's neck and placed a kiss on his neck then another and finally took out her tongue and started sucking the skin she trailed up until it reached his ear. Dan was moaning and his erection was grinding against Hermione's wet knickers, he was gripping the shoulder of the backseat and leaned back on the side of the car. He pinned Hermione down on the floor and it was his turn to tease during the process they already discarded the unnecessary clothing they were both left in their underwear. Dan started sucking the skin near her plump breast and made his way down and sucked her right nipple through her bra. His left hand caressed her abdomen and it slythered it way below the left wire of Hermione's bra. He lifted the bra with his index finger and his whole hand made it's way and massaged her breast he unclasped her bra, he gave equal attention to her luscious mounts. He stopped and started sucking her neck once more._

_Hermione was tired of him teasing her. It was her turn to tease she pointed her finger towards the garter of his boxers and lifted the garter and grabbed his hard erection which made him groan. She slowly riding her hand around his shaft up and down. She observed his face and he knew he was close so she stopped and she received another groan. Dan opened his closed eyes and gave her an evil smirk. She knew it was going to be exciting._

_"Now if you want to cum you better stop with the teasing and fuck me" Hermione whispered in his ear_

_"As you wish, but I have to give you something" after Dan's sentence Hermione instantly moaned. She didn't notice his hand caressing her thighs and pushing her knickers aside and he quickly inserted 2 of his big fingers in her after he talked. He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly he flicked his tongue on her clitoris as he fingered her. He stopped and inserted one more finger and gave it more speed both the tongue and his fingers soon enough she was screaming and moaning with pleasure her thigh muscles squeezing Dan's head to make it go closer to her pussy if that was even possible. They were lucky that all their friends were all in their cars with their respective partners. She screamed as her juice slid down her wet pussy her sweat made her skin glisten under the moonlight. Hermione flipped them so she could be on top, she threw out Dan's boxers and liked the top of Dan's erection she slowly took the top of his huge package in her mouth and quickened her pace then she slowed her hand not leaving his erection and still pumping it up and down she quickly at on him and made his dick enter her pussy his head touched her womb and she couldn't take it anymore she rode him a fat as she could without stopping they finally came._

_"Round two?" Hermione asked as she looked at him._

_After the many rounds they had Dan drove Hermione home it was drizzling. Dan opened the door for her and she hoped out._

_"Dan I'm leaving tomorrow remember?" Hermione said_

_"Yeah and? We could keep in touch?" Dan said. Hermione was shocked he wanted the relationship to move one but shook the thought away_

_"we can't"_

_"Why?"_

_"We just can't and it wasn't serious. We shared kisses sure and we slept around. I like you but not much to last a long distance relationship. I'm sure you knew it had to end eventually?" Hermione asked and walked away not even bothering waiting for his answer_

_He grabbed her wrist softly and spunned her around "I love you Hermione. After 3 months i know you feel the same way" he said looking at Hermione eyes searching in her brown orbs for proof that she felt the same way_

_"I don't. I didn't know you wanted more than what I expected. I'm sorry but I didn't prepare myself for this" Hermione dropped said and he dropped his hand he let Hermione brush past him an entered her home._

_End of flashback_

After she and Ron broke up she thought it was karma for whatshe did to Dan and it was also a calling for her not to take life so serious. She was young and she had to have fun.

"HERMIONE!" the three girls she was with shouted at her

"No need to shout! Dear Lord!" Hermione shouted back

"I said let's go! The party started a half hour ago!" Deena said

Hermione finally stood and they made their way through the door that lead to the club. They pushed through the crowd of bodies and went straight to the VIP lounge. Deena nodded at the bouncer by the VIP lounge. The lounge was decorated with black felt sofas that shaped into an egg with one side open. They headed to the ones in the far corner wher Hermione spotted her ex with 3 other boys.

"Deena!" Dan said as he gave his sister a hug

"Hey Dan" Deena said as the other girls sat opposite the unkown boys who were in deep converstionand didn't notice them.

"Well well well. Long time no talk. Talk cause we see each other but we don't talk anyway you get it. Hello Hermione Granger" Dan said and Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. That was when the boys looked up.

"what the hell!" Hermione said with eyes wide "what the hell are they doing here?" Hermione shouted and all of them looked at each other. Ginny's and Rosalie' eyes bugged out.

"Well hello there." Ginny said as she sat in her current boyfriend's lap, Blaise Zabini. She gave him a long sweet kiss which made the other boys transfer to another chair.

"Who knew you could pull off something like that Granger" Theodore Nott commented looking her up and down

"Shut up Nott!"

Theo put his hands up as a sign if defeat and asked Rosalie if he could get her a drink of course Rosalie didn't turn him down. Deena and Dan were busy rechecking if everything was perfect and soon after Hermione sat on one of the chairs with Deena and Dan with Draco

"So what do you think of him?" Deena said as she nodded over to Draco with lustful eyes.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said with a confused look

"Yeah! I totally did him two nights ago and he was ah-mazing!" Deena said in a sing song voice

"Yeah well he does look hot" she said staring at Malfoy

"Well you can have him I saw this guy yesterday and he's totally my type. Anyway Dan we need to go people will wonder the host is" Deena said as she dragged her brother oherald she gave Hermione a last wink. She was then left with Draco and the couple who was talking.

'I need a drink' Hermione thought to herself. She stood and left the lounge and once again pushed through the crowd this people greeted her and made way for her. She reached the bar and sat in one of the stool.

"What may I get for you Mia?" The bartender, Jared, said

"give me your best" Hermione said putting her face between her hands. She downed the drink in one go the music stopped and the DJ started talking

"This song is for two ladies who are back in town! Hermione, Rosalie this is for you guys" the DJ played the song 'Top of the World' by the Cataracs

The crowd cheered , Hermione looked at the sea of bodies and saw her sister grinding against Theo. It was like they were having sex on the dance floor. Hermione finally stood and started dancing her way to the middle of the floor. Nobody dared dance with her, no one can keep up with her. She let herself go and felt free.

**Draco**

Draco followed Hermione out of the lounge. He certainly didn't want to stay in the same room with a couple was getting it on. He went to bar and sat as far from Hermione and got their strongest drink which took little effect on him. He saw Hermione make her way through the crowd and watched her dance. People were keeping their distance to not look so mediocre. He decided to go out and breath but his legs had their own life and they started walking towards Hermione's dancing body. He placed his hands on her hips and flowed with her. It was perfect, like their bodies were made for each other. She turned and faced Draco and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Want to get a drink Granger?" Draco asked as he blew her ear he just received a nod and she grabbed his hand and rushed to the bar.

"Two shots of tequilla please" she said as she sat on one of the stools and he sat beside her.

"So what's with the change?" Draco looked at her curiously

"what change?" Hermione looked at him innocently

"you know the clothes, the attitude. Everything" Draco said as he took his shot

"For you it's change" Draco raised one eye brow "I've always dressed like this but I don't when there's school cause if I do that I might just concentrate on making myself look good but I experimented last school year and it was ok it didn't affect my studies at all and i've always been a partier ever since I was 14"

"Nice nice so what's with you and Dan? He looks at you...differently" he said as he ordered another round of shots for the two of them

"Well.. We were together and it didn't really end as planned"

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated" Hermione said sucking on the lemon

"Ok" Draco said trying not to pry.

"What's with you and Deena?" Hermione asked playfully

"What's to tell? We just slept together once and never talked since" Draco said as he shrugged and looked at Deena who was standing on a platform.

"Ok! Are you guys having fun?" Deena said through the microphone and she got loud cheers and Draco raising his new shot glass "Ok so we'll be having the Game" Deena said which made Hermione grin. She made the Game they were pissed drunk they just called it the Game. "So our challenger is Marcus!" Deena said in a referee manner "So Marcus who do you challenge?"

"Hermione Granger" he smirked as he pointed at Hermione. Draco pushed her forward and gave her a thumbs up. Hermione went up the stage and walked towards the high table which was filled with two liquor bottles and two shot glasses.

"Ok you know what to do last person standing the one who losses runs to the store naked and buys a pack of condoms. Good luck to that person by not getting caught by officers" Hermione smirked at Deena

First shot. Second shot. Third shot. It went on till the 17th shot when the guy gave up and started stripping. He walked out the club stark naked with a few guys following him. Deena congratulated Hermione. She looked fine but deep inside she was tipsy. She walked towards Draco who downed almost half a bottle of tequilla.

"Hello Draco! You know I always wondered how you, Ron and Harry suddenly became acquaintances" Hermione said as she stood in front of Draco

"Well I don't know either" Draco took Hermione's hand and started to dance away. Hermione once again wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered: "Your place or mine?"

This left Draco shocked he gaped at her then smirked and said "Mine"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stirred and slowly sat clutching his head with both hands. He stood and headed to his bathroom he then grabbed a potion from his medicine cabinet to help him with his painful hang over. He walked over to his bed and found it empty.

"That little minx. I can't believe she left me!" Draco got the letter that sat on the bedside table "'Last night was fun Malfoy. Thanks -Granger'"

Draco ran out his room only in his boxers and headed for the dining hall to find his two best friends beside their respective partners which made him frustrated and made him bang his head on the wall.

"Coffe could've worked if you wanted to wake up that much." Blaise said as he shoved food in his mouth

"Where's Granger?" Malfoy grunted his head still on the wall

"We didn't see her." Theo said

"Guess you just became one of her victims" Rosalie said as she sipped her juice and Ginny nodded in agreement. That comment made Draco turn to them and sit on the chair at the end of the table

"victim?"

"Yeah she does this all the time ever since she and Dan broke up everything's been a one-night-stand she never stayed for even a good morning. No one pursued her the morning after so she doesn't really get serious relationships" Rosalie responded and nibbled on her toast

"Perfect challenge right?" Theo said

"What?" Draco looked at Theo

"Technically yesterday you were complaining that girls go to you. Well here you go the challenge lays before you" Blaise replied for Theo

"We'll help you!" Ginny said

"Why?"

"Cause Hermione needs someone quite like her and Draco perfect!" Roaslie shrieked

"Lovely" Draco groaned and once again banged his head on the table

"Not a morning person?" Rosalie whispered and got a nod from Theo

"So how do we do this?" Draco asked and placed his chin on the table

"Hey we missed you!" Ginny greeted Hermione as she entered

"You love me that much" Hermione said as she sat across Rosalie

"So..?" Rosalie asked

"So what?"

"We heard you left Malfoy with a cold bed. What's up with that?" Ginny asked

"What do you mean? You guys know I'm always like this. What's new with this that it made you shocked when I left?" Hermione said as she drank her coffee

"Well Malfoy's not really the serious type just like what you are now so perfect match. You can be sex buddies no harm at least it's a sure bet that no one will fall for each other" Rosalie explained

"I see what you're pointing out. I'll give this a try" Hermione said then she excused herself to go to the loo

"What the hell was that? I thought we're helping Malfoy?" Ginny whispered darkly at Rosalie

"We are. We can't just lay out the plan right in front of Hermione we just let them spend as much time with each other as possible. After that they'll know their true feelings. They have so much in common they won't be able to resist. To Malfoy she's just a challenge, to Hermione he's just a toy but after all this it will turn serious" Rosalie whispered back

"I have a feeling this will back fire" Ginny mumbled looking at her palms

"It won't. Now let's stop Hermione's coming"

"What were you guys talking about?" Hermione as she settled back on her chair

"We were talking about going to the beach after lunch. You know surfing and stuff of course you'll go" Rosalie quickly responded

"The look on your face screams that it won't just be us three" Hermione said suspiciously

"Yeah well you see we sort of invited Deena and the others"

"Who else?"

"Others.."

"Who others?"

"Malfoy, Theo and Blaise" Ginny whispered slowly

"Ok. We best be going waves are great at this time of the day" Hermione said not even touching her food

"But you haven't even touched your food!" Ginny said

"I'll get cramps later if I do that I'll eat after swimming" Hermione said and stood then dragging her friends with her out of the diner


End file.
